Coraline Bennett
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Sometimes you just can't help who you fall for. And I, Coraline Marie Gianna Bennett fell for someone I shouldn't have. Elijah Mikaelson. The noble original. This is my story.
1. Introduction

**Summary: Sometimes you just can't help who you fall for. And I Corale Marie Gianna Bennett fell for the person I shouldn't. The noble original. Elijah. This is my story.**

**CORALINE BENNETT**

**INTRODUCTION**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to start with this, so I guess my name is a good place. My names is Coraline Marie Gianna Bennett. I don't know why I have two middle names now that I think about it, but oh well. Anyway everyone calls me Corale. I'm not called Coraline, unless it's the first day of school and a teacher is taking attendance, you first meet me and think I like that name or I'm in trouble. I know what you are probably thinking but no, Bonnie is not my sister, however we are related. She is my cousin. And we are not close. We used to be but things change. Every once in awhile we'll have a nice conversation though. Because our dad's are bothers we are related. Some people will tell you we aren't really though. My dad is adopted but who cares. On the inside we are.

At this moment I am 17 years old. December 15th, I will be 18 years old. Can't wait. I'm 5'5 and my hair is brown to my back. I have green eyes that I personally think go well with my mocha skin complexion. My father, Christian and my mother Janette have my in love with each other since their sophomore year of high school. It's amazing to say that they had a true love story. My dad was the chief at the local hospital and an amazing surgeon. Everyone in this town knows it. He was often praised for his work. My mother taught the 6th grade at Mystic Falls elementary. I enjoyed helping her make stuff when her classes had party's. My parents have two kids. Myself and my older sister, Cordelia. Currently, Cordelia is in her sophomore year of college for her Biology major at the University of Stanford. Cordelia and I are really close. I mean she's my older sister who's there to give me guidance. However like any pair of sisters we argue constantly though.

In school I academically excel. If you let my best friend, Caroline tell it I am class Validictorian. I wouldn't go that far however I believe I made the top 20. I take A.P. everything or honors. It was really one thing my parents requested of my sister and I besides being happy is that we do good in school and also stay out trouble. My passion is Lacrosse. I've been on Varsity since middle school. I also play Field Hockey but I am not obsesed with it like I am Lax. Relatively I am a quiet person and I stay to myself. Most people didn't understand how Caroline and I were best friends but we just were. I can deal with her personality unlike some people and she doesn't bother me. Well, sometimes she will irritate me a bit especially when it comes to attending events in Mystic Falls but I still love her at the end of the day.

Then there's Damon Salvatore. I don't know how to explain it but we just had this understanding about one another from the moment we met up until now. We aren't as close anymore I will admit. Ever since he started making Elena his number one prorioty he hasn't really had time to see how I am doing. I tried to ignore it but he was just like everyone else now. Love struck over Elena Gilbert. Elena and I did not get along AT ALL. For the most part we avoided each other. Of course though we were always put in some class together and she got more irritating every year. I felt bad for her with her parents death and everything but she was whinny and thought that she deserved to know everything.

Therefore I avoided her at all costs. I wasn't to kean on Damon's brother Stefan either. He was just a wierdo.

Althought I do have to thank Damon, Stefan and Elena somewhat. If it were not for them then I wouldn't be writing this. If it weren't for getting into an argument with Elena at the end of some stupid Masquerade Caroline dragged me too I wouldn't have been kidnapped by Trevor and Rose. If it weren't for Damon and Stefan forgetting to rescuse me along with Elena (more so Damon since he was supposed to be my friend) I would have never met Elijah.

Fate was funny in the way it worked some times. Elijah ended up waking up from Damon stabbing me and instead of killing me, like I thought he would, he took me home. His only request from me was that I not tell anyone that he was alive.

I guess that's how we started. I ended up seeing him again and again and the more I saw him the more I started to like him. Then as simple as day I fell for him. We truly were the most unliekly pair but we worked. Our love was strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! :)<strong>

**Merry Christmas and Please Review! :)**

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Avoiding Damon

**Summary: Sometimes you just can't help who you fall for. And I Corale Marie Gianna Bennett fell for the person I shouldn't. The noble original. Elijah. This is my story.**

**Thanks everyone for the Favorites & the Follow/Alerts! :) I hope to see some reviews for this chapter! :) I hope you all had a very nice Christmas. **

**CORALINE BENNETT**

**CHAPTER 1~ Avoiding Damon**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

**I need to talk to you.-Damon.**

**Listen, I'm sorry about what happened.-Damon.**

**Dammit Corale, I know that you've seen my messages.-Damon**

**Just answer the phone.-Damon.**

**I'd really hate to have to come to your house just so you'll listen to me.-Damon.**

**You know I will come over there, so why make things any harder then they need to be.-Damon.**

**I know that you're still home right now.-Damon.**

**Coraline you have exactly five minutes before I come over there.-Damon.**

Wow. That was all Corale Bennett could think as she read over the text messages her best friend, Damon Salvatore, was sending her. She would not believe he really thought that threatening her was the answer. Then again it was no shock that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Besides, Corale planned to leave her house before he had the chance to ruin her morning. He had already pissed her off by calling her, Coraline. He of all people knew that she repulsed that name. She was well aware that part of the reason he was threatening to come over was because her mother was home. Her mother, Janette considered Damon funny and a good friend to Corale. If she only knew.

Corale couldn't help but wonder what her mother would think if she knew that he left her in an abandoned house with a vampire named Elijah.

She knew Damon would come over her house and she was not in the mood to speak with him. Especially not after he left her at that damn house where Trevor and Rose had kept her prisoner. All because of Elena fucking Gilbert. Corale was well aware of the fact that it was Damon's life mission to make sure that his precious Elena was okay but she was still pissed. And a simple 'I'm so sorry Corale' would not cut it. Just because she was alive and well didn't mean anything. If Elijah wasn't well Elijah she could be as good as dead right now.

Immediately, Corale finished getting herself ready for school. She wanted to be out of the house before Damon could show up and bother her. Grabbing a pair of brown combat boots and quickly putting them on before getting a good look at herself in the mirror. Currently she wearing a maroon sweater with black stockings and a black skirt. Licking what she saw she grabbed her backpack and phone running downstairs and peaking her head in the bedroom of her parents where her mom was looking intently at something. She was probably grading tests or reading journals. The life of an elementary school teacher.

"Bye mom." Janette instantly looked at her daughter who was peaking her head in the doorway of her bedroom.

"You're leaving a bit early." Janette commented.

"Yeah." Corale shrugged. "Just decided to get out of here early. I probably won't have to wait long on the drive through at Dunkin' Doughtnuts now. Bye mom."

Janette laughed, waving at Corale. "Bye sweetie." Hurrying outside and into her car Corale left the house headed off to school. It took her about a good fifteen minutes to get to school considering the stop by Dunkin' Doughnuts to get a hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream.

She was thankful Mystic Falls had a drive through.

The moment that Corale stepped out of the car Caroline Forbes was standing right there. A bright smile on her face. Of course. Corale was sure that today would be the day Caroline questioned her. She hadn't spoken about what happened with the whole kidnapping thing at all. She knew it was only a matter of time until Caroline asked questions though. Well, at least asked her personally. She had probably gotten the Scooby-doo gangs take on everything already. "Damn, I know it's Friday and you have an amazing style but dress to impress much?" Care asked causing her to chuckle lightly.

"Just for you." Corale joked even giving her a wink before the two best friends started towards the school building. As they entered the building and walked towards Caroline's locker, considering it was closer, Corale knew she was eventually going to ask questions, she was just being subtle at the moment.

"Alright so what's sup with you and Damon?"

Yep. There it was.

"Well what's there to tell? He and that idiot younger brother of his rescued Elena and then left me there to fend for myself." Corale tried to calm herself holding a breath for a second. Caroline could tell that her friend was still highly pissed off about the situation and she had every right to be.

"They just left you there?" Caroline asked as if she didn't believe it.

"I don't know why I'm even surprised. The only thing they care about is their precious Elena."

"I'm the last one to defend Damon, about anything, I mean you know I hate him but he cares about you. Whether you want to admit it right now or not you know it. What he did was wrong though." Corale gave her a look that told her to shut up before they got into an argument.

She took the hint quickly. "Well you're safe now and that's all that matters. So how about we do something tonight. It's Friday and I have no plans. We could have dinner at the grill and catch up."

"The scooby-doo gang hasn't stolen your time yet?" Corale asked with a hint of a smile before continuing, "Well since I'm avoiding Damon and the grill is his hangout spot not a good one. You can come to my house though."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"We could have a sleepover and probably catch a movie or something. Divergent came out today too."

"It's been awhile since we've had one of those and I'm sure you know that I am dying to see that movie. Literally, not counting that I'm already dead." Caroline was right, it had been a long while since they had a nice sleepover together. Leaving Caroline's locker they walked to Corale's. When they got there she opened her locker quickly, then opened her backpack and put half of her stuff inside. She wouldn't need that stuff until her lunch was over. No point in putting too much weight on her back. Finally grabbing her Chemistry book she closed her locker walking with Caroline. Since Caroline's first class was downstairs she walked her there before promising to text her and going to A.P. Chem. Wonderful. She was just happy that she had a good teacher.

"Good morning Mystic Falls. Art club is will meet on Monday. There will be a girls lacrosse meeting on Monday after school. The annual Mystic Falls Dodge Ball Tournament will take place on May 8th. Team forms are in the office now. Have a wonderful day everyone." The only part that interested Corale was Lacrosse. Finally. It was no secret that she was a star Lacrosse player. She wished her sister was here right now so that they could practice together but Cordelia was thousands of miles away attending college.

Corale wasn't afraid to admit that she missed her sister. A lot.

Chemistry actually had Corale's full attention today. That was until her phone started buzzing uncontrollably. At first she ignored it but she could feel the stares that people in class were aimed her way.

**Alright, so you went to school before I could get to your house, nice.-Damon.**

**You are going to have to talk to me sometime, so why drag this out.-Damon.**

**Come on Corale. You know that you mean a lot to me and I never wanted to hurt you.-Damon.**

**I'm sorry.-Damon.**

Ugh. Would he ever quit. Thankfully after that he seemed to take the hint. She didn't want to talk to him. The day pasted by fairly quickly for her. Corale contemplated whether or not she should go straight home. No doubt in my mind Damon would be lurking in her backyard waiting for me to get home so he could approach her. He could even be in her bedroom waiting for her. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought of that_. _Deciding against going home Corale went to the local park instead. It was nice to sometimes just sit on the swings and rock back and forth. She could use some time to herself anyways. She was glad that not a lot of people were there at the moment. Maybe 5 people. Besides, no one was occupying the swings right now. As soon as she put her butt down in the seat she felt like a kid again. It was nice. No worries.

Back and forth. Back and forth. In some amount of time she began to push myself off of the ground higher and higher before slowing down a bit. She was sure if she had brought her phone with her instead of leaving it in the car she'd have no relaxation at the moment.

"It's nice to see you again Coraline."

Instantly Corale sprung herself off of the swing. She became glad instantly that she had stopped making herself swing so high or she probably would have ended up falling and broke something. Then it would have been bye-bye lax for the season and hello crutches.

She rose her head and looked him directly in the eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. There he was. In all his shinning glory. Elijah.

_What the hell is he doing at a park,_ she wondered to herself.

"No one calls me Coraline." Except her parents when she was in trouble. Other than that it was a rarity for someone to address her as Coraline. "It's Corale."

"My apologies Corale."

Nodding slightly she asked, "What do you want?"

"I was just passing through the park and saw you here by yourself. Thought that it would only be right if I came over and said hello."

"Well hi. Bye." Sitting back on my swing, after she decided it was safe Corale didn't really think he would hurt her to begin with she was just startled. Not once did she take her eyes off of him. How could she? He was just so … captivating.

"You still haven't left yet." Corale commented after about a good old minute of Elijah just standing there. His eyes never left her. She was beginning to get Goosebumps.

"Do you want me to leave?" He smirked at her and she bit the inside of her cheek trying not to blush. Damn vampire.

Shrugging, Corale spoke, "If we are being honest here whether you stay or leave your presence doesn't bother me. I can't see you as someone who wants to stay in a park though." A part of her did want him to hang around though.

He walked over leaning against the swing legs. "The park is a nice place to clear your head at times. And no one was here at the moment."

"Well most kids would be in school right now."

"You left early?"

A loud laugh rippled through her. "I'm in high school Elijah. I get out at 2."

"Not that I know much about teenagers," he spoke casually adjusting a part of his suit, "but I would think that teens would be happy to go home as soon as school time is over."

"They would be."

"So why not you?"

Corale took in a small breath of air before saying, "I don't know why I am telling you this but I don't want to go home knowing that Damon might show up. You know, the guy that stabbed you and killed you for a little bit, and then left me there. He wants me to forgive him and I'm not budging. He already threatened to come to my house this morning and I won't put it against him to show up there now. Hence I decided to come to the park."

"I wouldn't mind taking care of him for you." There was a slight twinkle in his eye and Corale had a feeling that meant he had no problem killing Damon. As annoying as Damon is and as much as she was pissed at him right now, Corale didn't want him dead. That much, anyways.

"No thanks. I can handle it. Besides I don't want him dead."

"How do you know that's what I was implying?"

"You had a bit of a twinkle in your eye."

"You know Corale, you are very observant."

"Well …. thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome."

A silence fell over us however it wasn't really awkward.

"So, are you going to tell me why your here?" I asked. "I mean in Mystic Falls. Is to get revenge on Damon? No, how could I forget you're here for Elena. That's why that Rose girl called you in the first place isn't it."

He smirked. "Yes. I am here for Elena."

"Well isn't that wonderful."

He chuckled lightly. "I sense that you don't like her."

"What gave it away?"

"Well when we first met I recall you glaring at her. And your attitude now suggests that the two of you are not on friendly terms."

"No we are not." I sighed. "Again, don't know why I am telling you this but she's best friends with my cousin."

"Are you jealous?"

Corale couldn't help but laugh aloud again. Who knew he was funny. "No, not at all. She's just whiny and annoying. She claims she doesn't want anyone getting hurt because of her but puts herself in danger," Corale finished letting out a breath. "And if we keep talking about her I might go insane."

"Well alright. We can stop." More silence.

"Alright," I spoke after awhile getting off my swing. "I have to go."

"You aren't walking are you?"

Corale shook her head no. "I parked my car in a parking lot around the corner and walked the rest of the way."

"I'll happily escort you back to your car then." No objections to that were voiced.

As soon as they stopped at Corale's baby, well her white Nissan Altima they faced one another.

"Well thanks." Awkward.

"Anytime. It was a pleasure seeing you again Corale." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

What in the actual fuck.

Taking a slight step back into her car, Corale mentally scolded herself. _Smooth move, Corale. Smooth move._ "Well, thanks for your company, I guess. Good bye Elijah."

"I'll see you later Corale." And with that he was gone and Corale was alone.

**So how do you all like the first chapter of Coraline Bennett? I hope to see some favorites, follows/alerts and reviews. **

**Especially reviews!**

**Next Chapter: **

_**Of course as usual the weekend came and went way to fast.**_

_**By the time Monday rolled around I was in a cranky bitchy mood. Who wants to go to school on a Monday. Not Corale.**_

_**And the worst part was that when I opened my house door to leave Damon was standing there with the biggest smirk on his face.**_

"_**Hello Corale."**_


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch and Babysitting

**Summary: Sometimes you just can't help who you fall for. And I Corale Marie Gianna Bennett fell for the person I shouldn't. The noble original. Elijah. This is my story.**

**I l not be updating this story again without feedback. **

**I would like to thank those who have added this story to their follow/alert and favorite lists! :)**

**CORALINE BENNETT**

**CHAPTER 2~ Lunch and Babysitting**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

To sum up Corale's weekend would only take one word. Boring. Caroline had canceled, something important came up. She didn't even know why she was surprised at this point. She didn't even bother to respond to Caroline's message when she canceled on her. She knew if she did respond it would be something along the lines of sarcastic and rude. Maybe even a few curse words. To her surprise, Damon had actually left her alone and to say she was grateful would be an understatement. By 6 a.m. she was up and awake getting ready for school. Since it was the beginning of march and not that cold she put on a black t-shirt that read Mystic Falls, black and white tempo Nike shorts and matching black and white Nike sneakers. Combing quickly through her hair she left it out in it's wavy form and put on a headband grabbing her things and going downstairs. Her mom, Janette was in the kitchen with breakfast already made and she was sipping on coffee.

Sitting down, Corale dug into the pancakes that her mom left out. "Delicious mom."

"How do you know those are yours?"

"You weren't eating them," Corale responded easily before chuckling. Even her mom laughed.

"So you have a busy day today." Janette commented before drinking more of her coffee. "Your dad told me you have Lacrosse after school and then your babysitting for Mrs. Gleason tonight."

Corale looked her mom in the eyes nodding her head. "It's only a meeting for Lax and then I'll be babysitting Hallie tonight from 5-7, maybe even 7:30, I'm not sure yet. I told Mrs. Gleason that I would get there around 4:45ish."

Nodding her head, Janette put her coffee cup on the counter. "No problem. Just make sure you send me a text or call me when you get there and when you leave home."

"You worried about me?"

"I am a mother. I am always worried." Corale grinned thinking about how cute her mom was. "So, your sister called this morning."

"Why?" Corale asked, was interested. Usually, her older sister, Cordelia just texted when she needed something. Besides she found it odd that her sister was calling early in the morning.

"Instead of coming home for Spring Break she'll be spending time with her new boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. "So she called so knowing your father wasn't home so he couldn't grill her."

"What is she meeting the family?" I wondered.

"I think so. They have been dating since October. If she meets his family then he can meet us next. We aren't bad."

"No but no daughter wants their dad to meet their boyfriend." Corale wouldn't. No matter how 'cool' her father thought he was.

* * *

><p>Lunch. Corale loved it. Not only could she leave the school but she could eat. Amazing, right?<p>

Corale, against her better judgment decided to stop by the grill. She was in the mood for a chicken sandwich and some french fries. A nice cold coca cola would suffice her to. She would have it to go. It also helped that her next period was Creative Writing and her teacher didn't mind anyone eating in class.

As soon as she entered the grill and saw that Damon wasn't there she breathed in a sigh of relief. Thank god.

Ordering her food to go Corale went and sat down at a booth and began to play Candy Crush on her phone. It was her new addiction game. However she still enjoyed playing Temple Run every now and then.

"Skipping school?" Jumping, Corale dropped her phone and it thankfully fell into her lap as she glared at Elijah.

"Would you stop sneaking up on me." She couldn't help but smile.

"It's quiet fun. And I have only done it twice now."

"Three times actually."

"Excuse me?"

"You've done it three times. Remember the first time we officially met, after I was left at an abandoned house and then at the park and just now. 1, 2, 3."

_Flashback:_

_Corale wondered around the abandoned house. She had searched for about a good hour trying to find a phone. She had no clue where hers was. Oh yeah, she was stupid and left it at home when she went to that stupid masquerade. She just needed to call her parents. Fuck. They were at the benefit for the hospital. She knew that they would come and get her but it was just a matter of when they would be able to get to their phones._

_Running back down the stairs after searching up Corale hadn't even notice a sudden change in wall décor. By décor she hadn't noticed that the vampire who was once pinned to the wall was now gone. In fact she hadn't noticed he was watching her. Why should she?_

_Corale was almost into the kitchen when Elijah spoke, "Well, what do we have hear?"_

_Corale's heart had never started beating so much. She let out a scream turning around to see him standing there. His eyes stalked her as if she were prey. They stared at her legs for awhile. Corale looked down and frowned. Shit, she was still her dress from the party. She hadn't even really noticed until now._

"_Who the fuck are you?!"_

"_I'm Elijah." Waling closer he leaned against the kitchen entry way. "Do you not remember? If I recall you were present when that whole fiasco went down."_

"_Taken against my will."_

_He chuckled. "Well I am sorry for that."_

_Corale stared at the man, who she thought was dead. How the fuck was he even alive?! She saw Damon kill him! Great, now she was dead. For that much she was sure. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to kill her._

"_What are you doing here?" Elijah spoke after what seemed like hours of silence. The two of them had just been staring one another in the eye for a good 5 minutes. _

_Elijah was waiting for Corale to speak and Corale was waiting for Elijah to kill her._

"_Well, they kind of left me here." The bitter in her tone was obvious._

"_Why would they do that?"_

_Corale didn't bother answering him. "Listen, not that I want to rush my death but can we get this done and over with."_

_Elijah looked at her for a good minute before speaking. "You think that I am going to kill you?"_

_Shrugging, she continued, "Why else would you still be here?!"_

_Looking her in the eyes he walked to her. Standing right in front of her he looked her dead in the eyes. Brown eyes staring into green._

"_I'm not going to kill you," she let out a short sigh of relief. She didn't know why she believed him but she did. "But, I will take you home."_

_End of flashback:_

"Well your right, it has been three times."

"I thought vampires were supposed to have sharp memories."

Elijah chuckled. "We are. I just had a "brain freeze" as your generation would say." It was Corale's turn to now laugh. "So, why are skipping school?"

"I'm not. I'm on lunch break and I was craving a chicken sandwich and some fries. A nice cold coca cola would suffice me too. So I came here. As soon as they bring it to me I will be heading back."

"And when school ends, what will you do? Go to the park?"

Her grin grew wide. "Not today. I have a Lax meeting and then I'm babysitting. Oh yeah, and I have homework. Lovely right."

"What is Lax?"

She couldn't help herself as she cracked up laughing. Of course that's the question he asks. "Oh, right that's my fault. Lax, short for Lacrosse. It's a sport." Elijah nodded. "You know what sports are don't you?"

Rolling his eyes, he responded, "Yes I know what sports are. I am, for the most part, up to speed with modern times."

"Lovely."

"I don't know why I'm admitting this but I enjoy your company."

"Do you now?" She raised her eyebrows. "Well, I enjoy yours as well. Just making observation, you are really formal.

"Hey, Corale. Sorry it took so long. Here's the check, I'll be back in a second." Kevin, a waiter there spoke bringing Corale her food. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"No, thank you." Elijah spoke reaching into his pocket pulling out a 20 dollar bill and handing it to the waiter. "Keep the change."

Kevin nodded taking the money before walking off. Corale sat there dumb founded.

"Why did you do that?!"

"What?" He spoke with a blank face bu they both knew what she was talking about.

"Why did you just pay for my food?!" She sat there frowning. "I did not need you to do that. I have money on me."

"I'm well aware." He shrugged. "I mean I doubt you would come here if you didn't have money on you."

"Then why did you pay for me?"

"Because I wanted too."

"Yeah, because that's an amazing answer. And I don't know why Kevin took it before asking me."

"Do you attend school together or something?"

Shaking her head no, Corale said, "No, I think he's a sophomore or junior at college now. He used to date my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

She smirked. "There is a lot you don't know about me."

"I'd like to change that."

"After only seeing me two times?"

"You intrigue me." He answered honestly.

"Well then, let me see your phone."

Handing his phone to her, he raised an eyebrow. She was glad to see that his phone was up to date. She made herself a part of his contacts and wrote the name as Coraline, considering he was proper and all. And then she added an emoji with heart eyes before saving it.

"Now you have my number. I would love to stay and chat some more but I have classes to attend and a lax meeting." She chuckled and even a smile reached Elijah's lips. "See you around." Settling her bag around her wrist, she grabbed her drink in the same hand before grabbing her phone and car keys in the other.

"See you later Corale."

* * *

><p>All Corale could think about was her lunch with Elijah. She kept wondering about the next time she'd be able to see him. For the rest of the day she was practically just day dreaming about him. Even during the Lax meeting her thoughts just kept drifting to Elijah.<p>

The minute Corale got home she plopped down in the living room. She wasted no time and started up her homework. This was one of those moments she hated school. The homework was irritating. There was Chem, Calculus, English, Spanish and she had to finish a Creative Writing response. Around 4 she stopped what she was doing and went upstairs to take a shower.

Changing into sweatpants and a sweatshirt with some comfortable Sperry's, Corale packed up her stuff for the Gleason's. All she needed was the homework she didn't finish, her laptop, phone and keys. The Gleason's house wasn't far from Corale's. Their home was only about seven minutes away.

"Corale, it's good to see you dear." Mrs. Gleason was a nice women with a nice family. She and her husband were both in their early forties and worked at the hospital with her father. That's how she was first introduced to them. And their daughter Hallie was the cutest three year old that Corale had ever seen.

"Hi, Mrs. Gleason," Corale spoke entering their home.

Mrs. Gleason gave Corale a playful smile. "Oh come on Corale, you know you can call me Sharon."

"How have you been, Sharon?"

"Good. Thanks so much for agreeing to babysit. I am sure it's the last thing that you'd want to do on a Monday but I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. You know I love watching Hallie."

"She's so excited." As we walked into the living room she yelled, "HALLIE! Corale is here."

Corale could hear Hallie's loud footsteps as they ran to the living room. Corale put her bag down and picked 3 year old as she ran into the room.

"CORWALE!"

"Hi Hallie!" Picking up the three year old in her arms, Corale swung her around before hugging her. It felt like she hadn't seen her in forever. She was glad that she was able to do something normal though, something that didn't involve anything supernatural.

"Alright, well since you are here early I am going to head out."

"No problem. We'll see you later." Sitting on the couch, Corale sat Hallie down next to her and went to put on cartoons.

"Guess what Corawle."

"What?" Corale grinned with a smile. It was so cute the way Hallie pronounced her name. Or at least she thought so.

"Mrs. Hekin put up my picturwe in class today." Hallie grinned wide letting her teeth show. "Now everyowne can see it."

"That's awesome Hal."

"Imma paint more por you." I chuckled and nodded.

"No problem, I love your pictures."

Time passed by smoothly for Corale and Hallie. After, Hallie insisted that Corale help her draw she began to get hungry. Corale fed her before they started watching cartoons on the TV. Nothing had changed, Hallie still loved Fairy Odd Parents. Even Corale enjoyed the show, however she never found much time to sit down, watch and enjoy unless she was with Hallie.

By the 2nd episode of Fairy Odd Parents, Hallie was leaning into Corale asleep. Corale chuckled at the sight before laying her down properly on the couch and putting a small blanket on top of her. Corale finished up the rest of her homework in this time. Everything was going smoothly until the door bell rang. With a heavy sigh and a slight frown on her face, Corale walked to the door.

Looking through the peep hole her frown instantly turned into a grimace.

Damon fucking Salvatore.

"Might as well open the door." He spoke with a cockiness that made Corale's skin boil. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Corale contemplated her options. She was sure he hadn't been invited in, so that wasn't the problem. However when she left he could just pop up in her car. The last thing that she wanted to do was cause a scene.

Mentally cursing herself out she opened the door.

Damon stood there was a proud smirk. "Don't smirk. I just don't want you to cause a scene later."

"Why on earth would I decide to cause a scene," his tone was sarcastic, "I mean it isn't like you have been avoiding me for who knows how long." There was a slight edge of hurt in his voice but she chose to ignore it. She just wanted to get this done and over with.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. A part of her was really shocked that he was even here. She knew it was only a matter of time before he'd show up but she didn't expect it to happen while she was working.

"I need to talk to you." Damon stated as if it were obvious. "You've been avoiding me. I need to make things right again."

"Oh I wonder why," it was her turn to be sarcastic. "Why would I avoid the person who left me at an abandoned house with a vampire, when he is supposed to be one of my best friends."

"Listen I wasn't thinking-," as quick as lightening she cut Damon off, "Yeah, no kidding."

"I was just trying to get Elena out and I didn't even know you were there until I saw you. Dammit Corale, when I went back for you, you were already gone."

She let out a dark chuckle. She and Elijah had left at night time so he must have been pretty "preoccupied" with Elena to not notice for so many hours.

"I don't want you excuses, Damon." There was a pause. "Dammit, I could have died because of you," She was seething. She probably would have been better off leaving him outside but then he probably would have woken up Hallie.

"But you didn't." Her fist sprung out like lightening. It was so quick he wasn't expecting it. He looked at her shocked. Corale. His sweet best friend, Corale Bennett had just punched him in the face.

"That doesn't change anything. You still left me there." She hadn't even acknowledged that she punched him. She was trying to keep her face together but in ways she just wanted to cry.

"And I am sorry."

She snorted, "Yeah, right. You are sorry. You know what Damon you're always fucking sorry after you do something, but then you go and do something else!"

It was true and they both knew it.

"What do I need to do to make you forgive me?" Damon asked. The intensity in his eyes meant that he was serious but she wasn't budging.

"Nothing. You live your life and I live mines."

"Come on Corale. I made a mistake."

She stared at him. She wasn't going to admit it now but she didn't want to give up their friendship. She wasn't going to forgive him yet either. "You know what Damon, I am not going to stand here and tell you that I forgive you. Simply because I don't." Corale let out a breath. "But, I can agree to be civil with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" His blue eyes went wide.

She resisted the urge to not throw a smart remark his way. "We'll be cordial with one another and that's it. No big friendship like before." She saw he was about to interrupt but she continued. "No, you have to earn my trust back. If you want me to forgive you then that's the way to do it. Take it or leave it."

* * *

><p>Late in the night around 10, Corale was still awake. She lay in the darkness of her bedroom waiting to fall asleep. Reminiscing on her day, it wasn't so bad. Damon agreed to be gracious with her even though she could tell he didn't like it, he was going to do what she asked. She was almost there when her phone started buzzing. Grabbing it off of her night stand table she clicked the side button and watch her screen light up. Blinking a couple of times to readjust her eyesight she clicked on the text message.<p>

**Good night, Coraline.-Elijah.**

Corale wasn't able to contain her blush. Clicking on the emojis of her cell phone, Corale sent him three sleeping faces before sending a text.

**Good night, Elijah.-Corale.**

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite, followalert and review. **

**Especially review. **

**I will not be updating again without feedback. ;/**


End file.
